User blog:Nostalgia AC/News 10/9/11 - WikiProjects, Staff, Policies, and more!
After a long, tiring, and hardworking first two weeks as the head of this wiki, I decided it was time to update you all (Even though this wiki is still rather dead at this point) as to what's been going on lately. So, without further adieu, on to the news! Staff As you all can no doubt see, this wiki is in dire need of Staff members. However, I recently made a great addition in adding Amnestyyy to our Staff team here. Nesty will take over as my Director of Staff, meaning she is not at the level of Administrator, but she is the most powerful user on this wiki besides Administrators and Bureaucrats. Nesty has rollback rights to help keep articles free of vandalism, and is able to help with anything. She's developed a lot of articles, has done a lot with categorization and overall organization of this wiki, has developed and is developing many policies for this wiki (Which I'll get to later in this blog), and is just an all-around great girl. I'm very honored to say she is my Director of Staff, and she makes a great addition to this wiki. *Staff Panel *Director of Staff, Amnestyyy WikiProjects Ah, WikiProjects, our newest feature. They're helpful ways to organize and focus on a specific topic and to gather up support for the articles it encompasses. I worked to develop the current main page for WikiProjects and the project listing for projects, and all that is needed now are, well WikiProjects! I have a few ideas in mind that I'd like to present and will discuss with my great Director, and then we will collaborate and work on ideas and work on adding their pages and getting that started. Feel free to suggest a WikiProject to myself or Nesty, both of us are able to help whenever. Lots of big things to come for WikiProjects in the coming weeks, stay tuned. *WikiProjects in-depth *Project listing (Coming soon!) Policies Like all wikis, we need policies for general things like images, community behavior, editing and formatting, and such. Nesty has taken it upon herself to develop the Image Policy, which you need to review thoroughly before uploading any image, and also the Community Policy. The Community Policy is a general set of guidelines and rules for this wiki, and is very reasonable in terms of its rules and punishments for breaking any of those rules. Check both of those out, and watch for our Manual of Style, which will come soon and is currently being worked on by Amnesty. *The current Community Policy *The currrent Image Policy IRC Channel As I've mentioned before, we have an Entourage Wiki IRC Channel! Usually myself or some other users will be there, and feel free to invite others and start up a random conversation about Entourage or about anything! That's the beauty of the IRC! *Entourage Wiki IRC Channel While this wiki is slowly working its way back to its feet, I just wanted to let you all know that myself, Amnesty, and a few other users from the Assassin's Creed Wiki, and I are all working on a few new things that will be integrated in the future. There's a lot of stuff going on now, and a lot to come in the upcoming weeks with new features, editing, templates, and more! But I can't reveal too much now, you guys will have to wait and see! Enjoy the holiday weekend, --Nostalgia AC 04:45, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:News Category:Staff